A Human in Mirkwood Thranduil x Reader
by goddess-of-sloth
Summary: You are a human, awfully plain and boring, in your opinion. In your mind, the only thing interesting thing about you is your friendship with an elleth named Amra. The two of you lead an uneventful but content life...Until the Elvenking passes through your village.
1. Chapter One

"Again." Amra commanded, voice cool and monotone as she paced beside you.

Dear lord, you hated her "training mode". She was always so relentless.

"Draw." You nocked another arrow, aiming at the target. Four were already on the bullseye, and the fifth the ring just outside of it.

"Fire." You let the arrow loose, hitting your mark.

You grinned, lowering your bow. "That's another five."

"Not in a row." Amra said, seemingly unamused.

"Twenty out of twenty one isn't bad." You argued. In fact, you were surprised you had done that many.

She sighed, rigid posture dropping "It's still not at the goal you set."

You rolled your eyes, placing a hand on your hip "It's close."

Amra raised an eyebrow "You've got a week before I bump the number up to thirty bullseyes in a row. Now clear the target."

You huffed, but complied, going and pulling the arrows from the wooden block. "You know, I don't see what hitting twenty consecutive bullseyes has to do with self defense."

"Accuracy is key. It you miss by even an eighth of an inch, you could simply scratch your enemy rather then kill them."

"I don't want to kill anyone. I'd prefer to scratch."

"Sometimes in battle killing is the only way to win. Beasts do not surrender--"

"Yeah yeah, I know. They don't have mercy either." You rolled your eyes and returned your arrows to your quiver "We go through this same spiel every week."

Amra cracked a smile, ruffling your hair "How else would I get you to remember it?"

"Touché." You snorted, slinging your quiver back over your shoulder "Now can we go get something to eat, please?"

"As long as you pay, sure."

"Oh come on, you know I'm broke. We can just grab some bread, or apples or something."

Amra sighed in an exaggerated manner "Fine. But only because I need to buy herbs from town anyways."

She rummaged through her satchel and tossed you a sack of coins "Don't go buying a bunch of trinkets again." She quipped as you neared the boundaries of the cozy little town. Rabbit's Den's what they called it. A decent population of humans and quite a few dwarves and hobbits lived in harmony, making a living off of various special trades, farming, and rabbit hunting. It wasn't well known, but the people here thrived. You and Amra included, though you technically lived outside the boundaries in the woods. Amra was the best healer around, and made a good amount of money for her services. You assisted her the best you could and sold flowers from the land she owned for extra money. You got by, and were kept safe from...Well, from your families.

You see, you had run away from home at the age of eleven with Amra. Your father wasn't exactly the nurturing sort, and had a mean right hook when he was drunk. Which was often. Amra had met you at his pub, and didn't appreciate how he knocked you around. You heard he was still looking for you.

Amra didn't have as much of a reason to run from her immediate family, but she detested the nature of elvish society, and had said so to a few people she shouldn't have. She ran away from being a part of the elvish royal guard a few centuries ago, and had been a sort of mercenary before she took you in.

Now you lived together, as your own little family. She was like an older sister to you. Or perhaps more like a lenient mother.

"Alright, I'm going to Hilda's stand. I shouldn't take long...Go pester Pippa, she should be selling fruit today."

You grinned "What, you don't want me to spend the money? You know she won't let me pay."

She snorted "Shove it in her basket and run if you have to. She gives us too much free food."

"Right. Sounds like a plan." You snickered, waving slightly as you walked off to find your friend.

"Hey! (N/N)!" You heard her voice call as you strolled to her stand.

You beamed, hurrying over "Morning, Pip! Oh, and hello to you two, too." You smiled softly upon seeing Pippa's seven years old sister Fawn, and her friend Willow playing in the grass beside the stand.

Willow waved to you eagerly, and Fawn smiled in her usual shy manner "Good morning, (Y/N)"

"So, how's today been?" You hummed, setting your bow and quiver behind the stand. However scarce the crowd was, you knew Amra would take a long while, contrary to what she said. 'Grannie' Hilda loved to talk, and Amra hadn't been by in a while.

"Good. I've sold a lot of strawberries. Here." She handed you a small basket of them "They're on the house."

You rolled your eyes "Like hell they are--" You heard Willow giggle "Don't repeat that. But Amra'll chop my hand off if you don't take my money.I'll take a few apples, too, before you whine about the amount." You slipped a few into your bag and dropped the bag of coins in her lap, sitting in the grass beside her.

"Fine." Your shorter friend shrugged "I'll just slip it back in her bag when she's not looking."

"Don't you dare. She'll slip it right back into your money box. Out of the bag, so you don't know how much is hers."

"Is that what she did last time?"

"Nah. She bought you stuff in return and then refused your payment, remember?"

"Ah, yeah. She bought us a lot of bread. And some cookies. It lasted a long time... Maybe I'll let her do that again."

You laughed "Hey, she'd be fine with that. Anything to get out of "friend debt"."

"So that's what she calls it."

"She's still not used to the whole friend thing."

"I've noticed. At least she tolerates me now, though."

"I think it's just because she likes Fawn." You teased.

"Well I think it's 'cause I'm likable."

"No way. She doesn't like likable people."

"Either way I got her to smile the other day, and it wasn't because I did something stupid. That counts for something."

You laughed "That it does. She doesn't smile for most people."

"I heard she smiled at Ben the other day. Poor bloke thinks she's interested now."

"I thought he was pining over you?"

"He moves on easily. I'm glad, he was getting annoying to be honest. He kept coming and holding up the line."

You giggled, going to comment on how he must've been for business. But you were interrupted by something...Strange. A horn blew from the sole patrol tower, prompting everyone to stop in their tracks. Amra sprinted across the main road that split the market, hand hovering reflexively above her sheathed dagger.

You frowned and stood as she approached you"Amra, those weren't the attack horns. It can't be orcs."

She scowled "I know. I'm not worried about orcs."

Pippa stood as well, crossing her arms "It's been a long time since I've heard that warning. If I remember...That should signal an important company passing through."

Sure enough, just over the horizon marched a group of a dozen or so armored guards, moving in perfect sync. Amra huffed "Great. Royalty."

"How can you tell it's royalty?"

"The flashy gold armor. And see the jackass in the middle? That's gotta be-" She froze, a sense of horrified realization flooding her eyes. "Dear Ilúvatar." She whispered, grabbing your arm.

"Amra? Amra, what's wrong?" You knit your eyebrows together, nearly panicking as much as her. When she was afraid, you were afraid. She was the strongest person you knew, and few were worthy of fear in her eyes.

She steeled herself, going back to her cool demeanor "Do not draw attention. Smile. Curtsy. Do as the crowd does. Just please, don't draw attention." She hissed, letting go of you and pulling her hood up.

You wracked your brain to think of who scared her. Her father? But she always said he was a kind ellon. Perhaps a lord, an unrelated elvish noble. Or even a human of high status. Even so...They would've had to have done something exceptionally awful to make her so anxious. You craned your neck to see just who this could be.

You didn't really to expect to meet this mystery man's eye. You were taken aback at the power...the feeling behind his steely blue gaze. You were hardly able to take in his other features, your eyes having quickly flicked away. You caught bits and pieces. A strong jaw, thick eyebrows. Long, platinum hair. He was, as most elves were, indescribably gorgeous.

You were filled with a different sense of panic as your eyes rested on somewhere else. Willow and Fawn, not bothered by the gathered crowds or grand procession, still played dangerously close to the road. You slipped through everyone, biting your lip anxiously. You emerged in front of everyone, just in time to watch Fawn trip and fall right in front of one of the guards. They halted, all eyes burning into her. You quickly ran to her, holding your arms out slightly.

The head guard stopped her. "Apologize." She looked to you, looking quite like her namesake with big, fearful brown eyes.

"I said, apologize to the king." He said, much more gruffly.

"She's sorry." You said, making sure to seem clear and fearless in your dictation.

"You are not her. Say it--"

"She does not-- cannot speak to strangers. She. Is. Sorry." You repeated, eyebrows furrowed with a stubborness you seemed to have nicked from Amra. The guard narrowed his eyes, letting Fawn run to Pippa.

He walked forward, the crowd deadly silent. Even the king had his eyes steadily trained on you. Leaning so you were nearly nose to nose, he sneered. "Must you be put in your place, little girl?"

"She is no little girl. And she knows her place well." Came Amra's voice, strong and stead from behind you. You breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"I do not think she does--"

"She has done nothing wrong. Leave her be. I'm sure the king has somewhere very important to be."

You watched as the guard's eye widened by the smallest fraction. He knew her voice. He straightened up. "Of course." He returned to his place in the line, and the procession marched on.

Fawn clung to you, muttering a tearful apology. You told her it was okay, everything was okay.

But you weren't quite sure of that as you met the Elven King's eyes once more, just before he was out of sight.

You had a strange feeling that today would be oddly significant...


	2. Chapter Two

"I told you not to draw any attention!" Amra growled, pacing back and forth in the now nearly empty market

"I'm sorry."

"Now they know I'm here. This is...this is disastrous." She fumed.

"Amra, I was just trying to help Fawn."

She took a deep breath, stopping herself "I know. I know. You did the right thing...That asshole Glandur probably won't report me. He's the one that let me escape. He wouldn't risk his position."

"Escape?"

"He was on guard the night I left. He let me slip through the gates even though it was forbidden."

"If you were a guard, why was it forbidden?"

She was silent for a moment "I in particular had a curfew. I was not trusted."

"Amra--"

"Do not press with these irrelevant matters. It doesn't matter why I wasn't trusted. Do not ask."

You looked away, a bit of a pout on your lips. She sighed.

"I will tell you when there is time. But for now...We must be cautious."

"Who was the man on the elk?"

"He is the King of Mirkwood. Of elfkind, more like."

"I've gathered that.He fought in the Battle of the Five Armies some years ago, yeah? But what is his name? What is he like?"

"His name is Thranduil. There was a time where he was just. But now they say he has no sense of sympathy. Pray you never have to experience his wrath first hand."

You slung your quiver over your shoulder, and your bow across your back, nodding "He is the king Thorin spoke ill of, then."

Amra chuckled shortly, just a bit less tense as you began the short trek home "There aren't many elvenkings out there, (Y/N)."

You pouted "Hey, I listen to you and don't stick my nose into elvish business. I don't know about the royals or nobles."

"Trust me, you don't want to know. They're all so uptight, and their lineage is so boring. Everyone is the same."

"You do know you're an elvish noble, right?"

"I don't count."

"Uh-huh. Sure. You're just a ball of fun."

The expected sarcastic reply never came. She stopped in her tracks, holding an arm out to stop you. "Shit." she cursed.

Just beside the flat path to your cottage, were the elves from earlier, guarding a large tent.

"Oh, of course they have to set up right by our home." She hissed, flipping her hood up again. "Act normal. And I swear if you draw attention this time--"

"I get it." You whispered, grabbing her arm and letting out a more audible giggle, as if she had told a joke.

Amra snickered, a bit higher then her normal voice to mask her usual tone.

The guards payed you little mind. Until Glandur emerged from the trees, right in front of you on the path. He sneered "First you interrupt the procession, and now you dare approach the king's camp. You are truely a stupid mortal."

You stared at him, face blank "I live down this path."

"Then sleep on the streets tonight. You are not welcome anywhere near here--"

"This is not the elvenking's land. Nor am I even an elf. I do not have to listen to you."

"Take another step, and I will give you a reason to listen to me, child."

"You do not scare me. Let me go home."

"You heard my friend. You have no reason to bar her from entering land you do not own." Amra said, voice still adopting a slight falsetto.

"Her conspiring with a traitor to Mirkwood sounds like a perfectly good reason to me, Miss Evenstar... Do not be surprised I know you. You have not changed. And that ridiculous voice you're doing only makes you sound like your sister."

"She's done nothing. Let. Her. Go."

"You shouldn't have been so persistent. Feren! Adan!" He barked "Incarcerate these two."

You grabbed onto Amra tightly. She touched your hand. "Lay down your weapons. Do not resist." She whispered. You did as told, keeping your hands in sight. They still patted you down, much to your humiliation.

They bound your hands behind your back, then tied you to a tree. You were both thoroughly miserable, and freezing.

"I'm sorry." You muttered to Amra, sometime later.

"This truely wasn't your fault."

"I still argued with him."

"You should've punched him."

"...What are they going to do with us?"

"Nothing too awful. Not to you. They'll have the king decide our fates. Hopefully here, and not their destination." She sighed deeply. "Lay your head on my shoulder and get some rest. You may need it."

You looked at her anxiously and complied, trying hard to close your eyes. But fear would not yet you sleep. Amra looked down at you, noticing your slightly panicked breathing. She began gently humming a familiar lullaby. That had always been enough to calm you down.

Your eyelids began to feel heavy, and your breathing slowed to a more normal pace.

And then, very slowly, you drifted off to sleep.

You really wished Amra hadn't jinxed you.

After a rude awakening by a sharp kick to the leg, you were told to walk. And, having no choice, you two did. It had seemingly been hours since then.

Your little group took a different route then the king. Apparently he didn't want to even look at either of you, or thought you would spoil his public image...You hadn't seen him at all since the first incident with Fawn. In all honesty, you were glad for that. You didn't feel like sorting out the emotions that stirred within you at the sight of him, or his disrespectful personal guard.

You tried not to worry too much, to stay as calm as possible. But you had no idea where you were. You hadn't been this far from Rabbit's Den since you had arrived in the town. Your heart ached for home... And your legs ached for rest. At a clearing beside a stream, they finally let you stop.

You nearly collapsed, breathing heavily as you sat in the shade. Amra sat beside you, not winded in the slightest, but still very irritated with her bindings. One of the elves that lead you knelt beside you, a canteen in his hand "Here, drink." He said, voice gentle and pleasant.

You looked at Amra skeptically. She nodded "It's fine. He won't do anything."

You allowed him to pour the cool stream water into your mouth, gulping it gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded, soft smile on his face "You are very welcome... My name is Adan."

"I'm (Y/N)."

"It is nice to meet you. Though the circumstances are far from ideal. Any friend of Amra's is a friend of mine."

Amra chuckled bitterly "So we're still friends, then?"

"Of course."

"You do know none of us agree with this, right?" The second ellon quipped.

"I know you don't, Lian."

"Glandur was out of line." The sole elleth added quietly, filling her canteen up. "He had no right to take either of you. Especially not (Y/N)."

"Do you know where they are taking us?" You asked, a bit abruptly.

Lianthorne nodded "There is to be a council meeting to the west. It's not far, now. The king has decided to hold the trial there."

Amra scowled "Trial? What trial?"

"You were never tried for the robbery or treason you were accused of."

"Damn it." She cursed "If that's all this is about, why did they bring (Y/N)? She's not involved."

"She's been living with you, right? She's a witness to your character."

"They're making her testify in front of a royal council? That's ridiculous."

"She's your only hope at this point, Amra. At least this will be more fair. There will be other people than Thranduil presiding over this."

She furrowed her brow "Like who?"

"Elrond is the only one you would know, I'd imagine."

"What about dwarves? Will there be dwarvish royalty?"

"Yes, and huma--"

"Who?"

"The King of Erebor and his nephews. Why is this important?"

"Because we know them. They'll be on our side." You said, extremely relieved.

Maerwen stared at you "You befriended Thorin Oakenshield?"

Amra nodded "I did some work with him, before he reclaimed Erebor. We have met one other time after that. Him and his nephews got along very well with (Y/N). I suspect they like her more than me. But if they know freeing me will keep her safe, they'll fight for me."

Lianthorne nodded "That is good. To persuade the others, (Y/N) must simply tell them how you have protected her. Her kind will most likely be swayed."

"And if not? What happens if she's put in a dungeon or something?"

She looked you in the eye, both serious and melancholy "You go back home, live with Pippa if you have to. Just...Live your life. I'll come back someday. I promise."

"...It won't come to that." Maerwen said firmly. "Now stand. We must hurry. Being late won't help the case."

You did so with the help of Adan, and went forward.

It wasn't long before the giant encampment came into view. A city of tents, arranged in a thoughtful manner stretched along the field.

Their were five large tents, each surrounded by about half a dozen smaller ones. In the heart of the camp was the largest tent of all, an imposing structure seemingly more than three times the size of your house, and on the edge of the field were a few much less grand tents, unlit by any source of heat. You supposed that was where you would be staying.

The place was crawling with guards and servants of all species and sizes. A pleasant aroma filled the air, and your stomach growled.

Adan shot you a sympathetic look "We'll bring you food... And I left the fruit in your bag." He whispered.

You thanked him, and sure enough you were brought to one of the ragged tents on the border, untied and unceremoniously shoved in by a new guard. You groaned as your bag was thrown in after you, hitting you far from gently in the stomach. Amra wasn't so lucky. From what you saw, they didn't even bother to remove the rope from her wrists.

You tried to look on the bright side. You had a cot, and it wasn't as cold as last night. You sat, drawing your knees close to your chest and ate the strawberries Pippa had given you. Gods you already missed her. You hoped she didn't worry too much, that she at least knew what happened...And that Fawn didn't think it was her fault.

You wiped a tear from your eye as the opening flap of your tent stirred.

Adan poked his head in, smiling sheepishly "Hello."

"H-hi."

He brought in a small tray, with a bowl some sort of stew and a piece of bread. "I'm sorry I could not get you more. They're rationing food, I suppose."

"This is just enough...thank you." You took it gratefully.

Adan looked back at you before he left "Miss (Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

"...You will be questioned by King Thranduil tomorrow. I just want to wish you luck. I do believe you will need it."


End file.
